I am Untitled
by Puzzlechu
Summary: * temporary title cuz really..* Sora always knew how to be strong, but how would he handle when another is broken by his own hand? Would he be able to sow together the heart he broke or will blood forever be on his hands? AU, Sora seme Roxas uke soroku
1. I am untitled

**Alright since I practically suck at beginnings (practically my ass...) let's just start :U! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts or anything in it.. cuz if I did, not only would it suck, but the games wouldn't be on FIVE DIFFERENT PLATFORMS DANGIT!**

**Seriously guys either stick to two or even three or stop making such awesome games **_( please don't. please)_** you're breaking my heart! ( And more importantly my wallet..)**

**What was I doing..? AH! Right. I don't own kingdom hearts. Square Enix and Disney do. Those brilliant bastards..**

**Ah and this IS IN DEED A YAOI FIC! rated M for future reasons. Youve been warned but really what did u expect from me 3**

I am untitled…

* * *

"_Just make it the best way you can. We're counting on you!"_

That was all the direction Namine gave as she practically dumped a bunch of sketchbooks on her best-friend-turned-slave. Sora Leonhart sighed as he guided a needle through a mass of fabric. "Why does she always turn to me for these sorts of things…"

_Because your damn good at what you do that's why._ He snorted at the cockiness in his inner voice but didn't disagree. After all, he_ was_ damn good at what he did. For example:

Those costumes for the school play? He made all of them.

The dresses the judges practically drool over at every showcase? He pours his very soul into them.

And who, WHO was singlehandedly responsible for his schools new logo? Yeah that's right. The one featured on all of the uniforms, sports teams' t shirts, on every banner and smack in the middle for the school floor? Well actually Namine was responsible for that.. but HE designed and color coordinated all the gear it was printed on! Yup, all him and he wasn't even a sophomore when he did all that..

Sora couldn't help the proud smirk that crept its way on his features. With renewed vigor, he continued stitching and mending fabric until it was a perfect match to one of the pictures Namine drew. He held It up to inspect his work. It was a soft blue French maid dress with the works: frills off the shoulder, a dark blue leather like material that braced the midsection with white fabric in the chest area (in which he had bunched up the fabric there to leave room for the different bust sizes this would have to accomodate.) Long silk flowing from the back, ready to be tied in a bow along with dark blue strings in the back of the attached leather, making it double as a sort of girdle. He finished it by making the edge of the dress frilly and adding his logo on the inside. Sora hummed thoughtfully as his eyes switched from the drawing to the dress in his hand. While her directions were vague in speech, Sora was thankful her drawings were well detailed, so much in fact that he could see each curve within the lace and the tiny tendrils of silk. He smiled to himself, but his smile faded as he continued to inspect the dress.

" This would be much easier if I had a model to test this on.." He said to himself. He had wanted to buy a mannequin for all his designing needs, but his legal guardian and brother, Squall, refused to dish out the money needed.

_"That money can be used to pay a bill or put some food in the house. What do you want to do, make clothes or starve?"_

Sora groaned as he remembered his brother's rant. Squall was very clear in his objections and Sora could practically feel scolding blue eyes boring into him over the phone. His brother was currently travelling, doing odd jobs in various places and wiring Sora the money for the small apartment he lived in. Sora would sometimes feel bad about all the work squall would have to do, but when he offered to quit school to help Squall wouldn't hear of it. "_I don't want you to end up like me" _Was all he said. Sora sighed and ran a tan hand through his wild and spikey brown hair. While he did want the mannequin he knew his brother was well right. Heck, he was thankful for the little sowing machine his brother had sent him for his birthday. It was cheap, and needed a new needle but it did the job..

A loud ring interrupted his thoughts and he jumped slightly before searching through piles of fabric for his phone. The name on the caller I.D read Namine.

" Hey Nams."

" Hey Sora, Just calling to check on your progress. How's it going?" She answered. Sora could hear the scrapping of a pot in the background, signifying she was cooking.

"It's going pretty good. I got one done already but.. I'm not too sure about the specs.." He turned the dress in his hand as he inspected the little details. Namine giggled in response.

" Oh don't be such a perfectionist. I know it's just perfect!" Namine chirped. Sora chuckled at her choice of words. "So when can I see it?"

" Umm not yet. I still want to add a little lace to the sockings."

" Oh alright, so I'll pick it up later on today."

" Wait- what? No! I said it's not ready!" Sora said, rattled.

" Oh pisposh!" _ Pisposh? " _It doesn't take two days to add lace to a socking. Can't wait to see it Sor~ bye!"

"Wait Namine-!" The now flustered brunette heard a click, signifying she had already hung up. He heaved a sigh and allowed his body to flop back on his bed, also full of various fabrics. Dang that Namine. She's so soft spoken, but once she makes up her mind its final. Sora smirked. After working so close with Namine for three years, he didn't expect any less. He tucked a hand under his blue t-shirt, resting it on his bare stomach as he scratched lightly while his mind traveled back to when he first collaborated with her.

_They were both potential freshmen for Destiny Islands School of the Arts, a school dedicated to refining all the artiscly gifted and world renowned for landing over 90 percent of graduates with jobs in high profile places. They featured departments in dance, music, art, theater and fashion and in order to enter the school, it was a requirement that each potential student come up with a piece of their own. Sora was struggling with various fabrics and patterns. He had ideas in his head, but he could never bring them to life on paper. One day while he was taking a walk to clear his mind he saw Namine struggling with some sketches. Curios, he peeked over her shoulder. She was drawing various patterns and lines, but they were all scattered and clashing. He felt urged to point out the short comings and give his advice, expecting to receive a glare from the small blonde, but instead got a tight hug followed by a flurry of 'thank you's. He later learned that she was also trying to get into the school and that the piece that scored the highest with the judging panel would earn the artist a full four year scholar ship. Sora eyes widened at the knowledge and his heart fell. When asked, he told Namine about his hardships then she came up with the idea of combining their talents in one project since there were no rules saying two students couldn't collaborate. One thing led to another and not only did they make the cut with flying colors, the judging panel was so impressed with their collaboration that they were both granted the scholar ship. They've been best friends ever sense.._

Sora smiled fondly at the memories. He sat up, grabbing a nearby incomplete socking and started attaching the lace to the edges expertly.

* * *

A few blocks away, Namine was humming happily as she stirred a small pot of stew, taking in a big whiff of the mixture and mentally patting herself on the back. " Dinner's ready! Come and get it before I eat it!"

The shuffling of feet down a stair case was confirmation that her call had been heard. Soon a small boy with blonde hair spiking out in all directions followed by a taller man with jet black hair slicked back in an almost impossible fashion were scrambling into the kitchen.

"Aww man, we're having stew again?" The man groaned. Namine wagged her ladle at him. " Well Zack, if you had brought the right things we could have been having burgers tonight." She scolded, but her smile never faded. Zack pouted childishly and whined. " How am I supposed to know what meats are for what. It's still meat!" Namine shook her head and tsk'd her surrogate brother. " That's why you're supposed to read the BOLD PRINT on the labels mister. I can't make burgers with meat that's for stewing." Zack crossed his arms and stuck his tongue out at her, earning a raspberry in return. They both smiled when the younger boy in the room chuckled quietly. The said blonde was already sitting at the table, obediently waiting for his meal.

" See? Roxas isn't complaining. Just for that Roxas gets the first serving along with YOUR share of garlic bread." Namine said as she proceeded to serve the stew. Zack cried out in response, causing another quiet laugh from the younger blonde.

" Aww how is that fair! You know how much I like garlic bread!" He objected.

" Should have thought of that before you opened your big yap." She responded heading over to the stove.

" Come on I'm sorry! Roxas say something?" Zack pleaded. Roxas looked up seeming to think about it. " Well I do like garlic bread." He said. Namine giggled at Zack's over exaggerated expression. He opened his mouth about to object when a sudden ring erupted through the kitchen. All giggles stopped abruptly and smiles fell from the three faces as Zack pulled out his cell phone. His incredibly bright blue eyes darkened at the name on the caller I.D before he answered with a solemn tone.

" Zack Fair, first class speaking," He listened quietly to the person on the other line before nodding. " Right. I'll be right there sir. " The phone closed with a snap and he sighed before looking at the now saddened faces before him. " Sorry Namine.. Looks like you'll have to make that stew to go." Namine frowned.

" Do.. Do you have to go?" Zack flinched at the sadness in her voice but kept his smile strong as he patted her head.

" Sorry kiddo. You know the deal.." He said trying to soothe her sadness. She whimpered in response but went to pack his share of the meal obediently, garlic bread included. Zack turned to Roxas, putting a gentle hand on his shoulder.

" You okay Roxas?" He asked, but he knew the answer. Roxas had resorted to keeping his gaze firmly on his lap. Zack hated doing this to them. Every week it was the same thing. He'd come home, being promised a full week of no task from SOILDER, then three days later some emergency happens and he's off to the borders of god-knows-where for a few days if he's lucky. He wished he could stay with his adopted brother and sister, but the job pays well and he had bills to pay and mouths to feed. He felt more like a parent than a surrogate brother, but no way was he ready to be called 'dad'. Not yet.

A ruffle of paper broke him from his muse as his dinner was neatly packed and presented to him. Namine tried to smile reassuringly, but her deep blue eyes still held sorrow in them. Zack smiled appreciatively before hugging his little sister and patting Roxas on the head. A loud beep from outside signified the arrival of his carpool and he heaved. " Well better get going. That woman has the patience of a loaded gun.." He went to the foyer, slipping on the matching boots to his uniform in which he already had on as a precaution. He heard the patter of feet and turned for one last good bye as Namine presented his large buster blade to him with difficulty. He took it and snapped it to hoist on his back with ease.

" You be careful out there Zack Fair. Don't make me have to come and get you." Namine said. Zack gave a sad chuckle before once again ruffling her head.

" I think rather have Tifa running after me than you kiddo, you're pretty scary, especially with a ladle."

" And don't you forget it mister!" Namine added. Zack laughed again before turning to Roxas. There was a smile on his face, but Zack could see his blue eyes swirl with sorrow and doubt.

" Don't worry about us Zack.. We'll see you when you get back." He said quietly. Zack's heart practically broke at the words and he couldn't stop himself from pulling the young boy in a tight hug. He stayed there for a moment before another loud beep signified he was about to miss his ride. With one last look and an exchange of nods, he left with a silent goodbye, closing the door behind. Namine sighed, watching the black jeep pull off before going back in the kitchen. " Come on Roxas. Your stew is gonna get cold." She turned and looked at Roxas when she didn't get a response and found him starring off in the direction Zack had left in. She came behind him and wrapped her arms around her younger brothers small frame.

" He's gone.." He said. Namine nodded.

" He'll be back soon. There's no war going on but I guess they still have boarders to protect and junk like that.."

" What if… what if he doesn't come back… what if he leaves us like mom and dad.." Namine tighten her hold on her biological brother comforting him.

" He well.. You forget, those people were jerks." She said as visions of their birth parents flashed before her eyes. She frowned at the memories, practically hearing a younger Roxas crying in her ears. Roxas snorted at her comment. " That's the understatement of the year." He said with a smirk. Namine giggled before pecking him on the cheek.

"Yeah yeah. Come on lets go eat. Oh by the way I need you to run an errand for me later"

" What? What didn't you tell me before I took my clothes off!" Roxas complained, frowning while Namine only giggled in response. They procceded to the kitchen, Roxas whinning childishly while Namine only hummed innocently in response.

* * *

**A/N: Alright so that's gonna be the first chapter. I think 2,000+ words is enough right? Any way next chapt with be the lemony lemon ( horrible writing btw ugh orz) . This was originally a one shot idea ( well two shot now) but I typed so damn much that it could at least be a short story. What do you think? Should I end it next chapt or keep writing and see where this crap goes? Review and tell me :D By the by if anyone is interesting in beta-in g this sad sad author, it'll be much appreciated 3 THANKS.**


	2. This was unwritten

**A/N Alright so here's chapter 2 ( YAAAAAAY)**

**Gahhh I'm so happy :D! I got like..five reviews on the first !**

**That's like.. MORE THAN TWO *flail squee***

**Not to mention a few of you put this story in their alerts. So Thank yooouuu! Im so flattered :D!**

**...*gigglesnort***

**Any way thanks for all the wonderful cheers and comments! ( I especially freaked out when I realized one of the people who left a review is also writing one of my fav soroku stories.. h-hyperventilating…Im hyperventilating Dx!)**

_**Notice:**_**You should disregard the warning in the last chapter. There will be NO lemon in this chapt. That's right NONE.**

**The chapter was starting to get too long for my taste and im REALLLLY struggling with the next part (no surprise there) so instead of forcing it out I wanna really work on it. Just because I'm a bad writer doesn't mean you guys should get bad writing OTL (** oh and i apologize for the format of this chapter. no matter how much i press paragraph the thing wont space out. ill try to fix it but what can do :T **)**

**So please enjoy this less chapter 2.a**

_**Disclaimer: I dont own kingdom hearts. Why? ...i just dont... Quit rubbing it in! * cry***_

This was unwritten.

* * *

Roxas grimaced at the green metal door in front of him. He had been standing there for the pass ten minutes, debating whether or not this was really worth it.

"_I need to you to go over to Sora's house and pick up a dress for me." Namine said. They had just sat down to eat after Zack had left to his mission for Shinra. Roxas choked on a mouth full of broth, causing Namine to bite back a snicker._

"_Sora?" He sputtered out, feeling his heart start to race. "That_ _Sora? " Namine raised a brow as her mischievous smile widened._

" _I don't recall meeting any other Sora silly," She said as Roxas pouted, a faint blush creeping unto his pale cheeks. "Sides, I thought you of all people would be happy to see him~" she giggled at Roxas cute attempt at a glare. " Am I lying?" She challenged. Roxas gaze softened as he sighed._

"_N-no.."_

"_Then it's settled! You can go after you eat. Try to behave yourself~" Namine cooed, pecking Roxas on the cheek as his blush intensified._

" Damn it sis.." Roxas muttered as he felt his face warm up at the memory. She knew he had a major crush on the brunette since she had first brought him over to work on something for the academy. He was so cheerful and nice.. Roxas never knew one could actually smile ear to ear like that. He especially admired Sora when Namine had told him of his situation. "_He's even worse off than we are_.." Namine had said one night.

Unknowing to them, Sora was actually the driving force behind Roxas joining the academy. He had always had a gift with music, and Namine and Zack wanted him to explore his talent by going to the school, but he always refused. Truthfully he saw the price of the tuition, and he figured he'd never be lucky enough to win a full scholar ship so he just rejected the idea all together.

Then against his wishes, Namine had slipped to Sora about her brothers pessimism and Sora, being the 'Sora' he is, bombarded Roxas with 'never hurts to try's and 'you can do it, just look at me!' Roxas found himself so moved by how optimistic the brunette was that he said yes before he could even think about it. Worst case scenario he doesn't get in right?

For the entry test, he composed a simple piece: something light and bubbly everyone would like to hear. Namine and Zack both tried to get him to put some emotion behind his notes, but again he refused. In actuality he had written a soulful melody just two nights before, but in the middle of playing it, he tore his hands away from the keys as years of suppressed emotions started break free of the prison he had locked them in. He never finished the piece, but he couldn't bring himself to burn it like he wanted. Instead, he stashed it away in a box at the back of the closet. The piece he submitted didn't win him the full scholarship (no surprise there) but the judges granted him half credit, effectively reducing the outrageous tuition to a few reasonable payments a month...

Roxas shook his head, snatching his mind back to reality. He had been out here for a good fifteen minutes now. Any passing neighbor would suspect him of wrong doing if he stayed out longer. Swallowing nervously, he raised his fist to knock on the door..

Sora jolted at the sudden sound of knocking. He had already finished lacing the socking but he had found a loosening stitch around the dress.

" Damn it, I hope she doesn't mind waiting.." He said as he went to the door. He opened it, expecting to see his favorite batch of pale blonde hair, but blinked when he was met with a fluff of spikes instead. " .. Roxas?" He looked down at the younger sibling who had turned away from his gaze to hide traces of pink. The blonde grunted in response and Sora had to strain his ears to hear a mumbled explanation. " What?"

" I said.. Namine sent me.. the dress.." Roxas said a little louder. Sora made a small 'oh' and chuckled before letting him in. He was aware that Roxas had admired him, and was somewhat used to the bashfulness of the younger teen. Apologizing for the mess, he went over to the small fridge in the beige tiled kitchen and offered the blonde a drink. Roxas refused, but he gave him something any way.

" You might as well get comfortable.. The dress won't be done for the next fifteen or twenty minutes" Sora said looking to the side with a pout. If he had kept his eye on Roxas he would have noticed to slight widening of his eyes.

" Oh.. How come? Is something wrong?" Roxas asked. Sora groaned as he scratched his head.

"Well yes and no. It's just a lose string but if I don't fix it right the whole thing can fall apart before the person can even take a step in it.." He went quiet before snorting at the image he just placed in his own head. " It would be faster if I had a mannequin. Then I could tell where to place each stitch exactly."

" Why don't you get one..?" Roxas asked. Sora chuckled dryly.

" Can't afford it. The only reason I even have all this fabric to work with is that what Namine is doing is for the school's benefit." Roxas hummed in response as his eyes drifted to all the various rolls of fabric. He remembered Namine saying something about a school café her art club is opening to help out with some funds. He chuckled; of course Namine would drag Sora into it. The said brunette perked up when he heard the blonde chuckle. "Hm? What's so funny?" he asked, raising a brow when Roxas smile faded as quickly as it came and he looked away.

" N-nothing…" He mumbled. He started to fidget with a piece of tissue in his pocket at the silence that followed. "Hey. If you don't have a mannequin, how did you make all your other outfits?" The nervous blonde asked to break the silence. Sora crossed his arms as he leaned against the counter.

"Well I used actual models for those... like.. Namine or Yuffie.. Selphie… depends on the body type the piece was for." He put a hand to his chin as he thought about the various models he used. "Hell I even used Tidus once. Though he didn't make a good one.."

"Tidus?" Roxas inquired. "A boy?" Sora chuckled at the question.

"Yeah but I heard the person who ordered that piece was kind of broad. The funny thing was that after all the trouble Tidus put me through the dressed turned out to be a perfect fi- …" Roxas raised a brow when Sora suddenly broke off mid-sentence and just stood there wide eyed. He suddenly yelped when Sora ran over to him and started looking at him from various angles. "Hmm." Intense blue orbs stared into uncertain ones for a moment before Roxas suddenly felt his hoody being unzipped. The startled blonde cried out as he was spun when Sora snatched the layer off his arms and tossed it to the side. He then felt a hand grab his arm and hold it up as Sora hummed in thought. He opened his mouth to say something but lost the words in his throat as he felt a hand slip under his shirt and run over his sides.

"Roxas.. take your clothes off." Sora said as he brought his hands over the blonde's shoulders. Roxas heart skipped a beat as he gaped at the words that had just been said.

"W-what?"

"Just do it come on." Sora said impatiently as he started to tug at the red t-shirt the younger was currently wearing causing Roxas smacked his hand away and jump back.

"W-What!" he yelled out. What the hell was going on? Sora had the nerve to raise a brow as though he just asked Roxas to go to the store.

" Look Roxas.. I need you to be my model. You have the perfect body for it! What are you freaking out about?"

" What!" Roxas repeated. Sora rolled his eyes.

"Awh come one rox. You're making it seem like I just asked you to get naked or something." He complained.

"You practically did!" Roxas retorted.

"Quit being so sensitive! Besides we're both guys here. And you'd really be helping me out!" Sora exclaimed. Roxas looked down; his hand had started trembling as he still held a tight grip on his shirt while his heart was attempting to beat out of his chest. Oh if only the brunette knew what type of effect this was having on him.

" W-why can't you get Namine to do it?" He suggested. Sora shook his head.

" She's too tiny for this project, if I use her almost no one else will be able to wear the dress.. Come on rox it has to be you. I don't have anyone else to turn to. Please~? Please? Pleeease?" he begged.

Roxas looked to the side as he felt his cheeks blazing with red. He glanced back at the brunette who had now got on his knees and crawled over to the blonde as he continued to beg, groaning when he felt Sora lean against his leg. The desperate brunette was still reciting his mantra of please as he looked at him with large pleading eyes. Roxas sighed. Well there goes his resolve..

" A-alright fine. But I'm not taking off my undershirt." He mumbled. Sora 'Yippee'd before hugging the blonde tightly around his waist, sending him into another wave of flustered complaints as he tried to pry the older boy off. What the hell was he getting himself into?

**AN: well there ya go. TBC in next chapter ( hurrdurr)**

**Sorry for how short this is. But this is the best place I can break it off with out it looking too sudden.**

**Please feel free to critique the crap out of me. I would really like to know if im doing the characters justice. And im still looking for a beta for this ( cuz I already know the next chap is gonna need one T3T)**

**And once again, sorry about the change of plans. Hope you guys don't hit me too hard ;u;**

**Seeya T3T/**


	3. This was still unwritten

ALRIGHT so heres chapter 3 ( more like 2b but well scoop that name under the rug )

For starters. no lemon agian. **AND I HAVE DECIDED TO POST THE LEMON ON TUMBLR**

you dont need an account and i will be sure to post the link at the end of the chapt or the begining of the next when its done.

**IF YOU HAVE ANY ISSUES PLEASE FEEL FREE TO PM ME!**

I really hope this situation is handled soon :T i wanna post my lemon on here 3

oh well we have to sign those petitions people!

**AND ALSO A BIG THANKS TO MARKPRINCEROXAS FOR BEING AN AWESOME BETA :D!**

Any way here it is! I hope its a little worth the horrible wait TuT;;

This was (still ) unwritten

* * *

Roxas grumbled silent complaints as he stood in the small bathroom, looking down at himself. Sora had given him the dress to try on, and even managed to convince him to remove his undershirt. _'The girls wearing this won't be wearing undershirts.'_ He complained. Roxas tch'd at himself for giving in so easily. If only he had stayed strong earlier in the kitchen. He wouldn't be standing here now wearing some dress that was way too short for his standards. Exactly what the hell kind of 'project' is this again?

"Are you almost done in there? Come on it's been like _ten_ minutes!" Sora called out from the kitchen. He was impatiently tapping his foot on the discolored linoleum as he waited, eager to get to work. He opened his mouth about to complain again when he heard the click of the lock. "It's about time you.. you uh.." Sora practically gapped at the sight before him while the words fell off his tongue, forgotten.

Roxas stood there holding up the white material of the chest area as it hanged loosely in its place while the other hand was busy tugging at the edge of the dress in a feeble attempt to make it seem longer. Sora swallowed as he gazed at the blonde's body, noting how well the leather hugged his midsection, complimenting his small frame nicely as the skirt suddenly flared out. The matching headdress and cuffs he added gave a nice finishing touch to the piece, but what made the outfit even more complete was the deep red blush dusting pale cheeks as Roxas fidgeted under Sora's gaze.

"Stop staring…" The blonde grumbled out snapping Sora out of his stupor. Embarrassed, Sora laughed sheepishly and rubbed his head.

"Wow you really look like a girl in this rox. Well a girl with crazy hair." He said trying to ease the awkward tension that had just built up. He heard a whimper that made his chest suddenly tighten. Why was he reacting like this?

"If you're gonna talk like that then you can forget about me being your model!" Roxas spat out, frustrated. Sora waved his hands defensively.

"No no no, sorry! I just.. I wasn't expecting it to fit you so well." he mumbled more to himself than Roxas. "Yeah that's it.." Roxas made a disapproving sound then took a deep breath to calm his nerves while Sora unknowingly did the same. They both came to the same conclusion: Just do what needs to be done. After that they could throw this whole experience behind them…

"Anyway.. This.. doesn't feel like it fits me well.." Roxas blurted out. Sora perked up.

" Huh? What do you mean?" Roxas then gestured the chest area and the back of the dress.

"It feels like it's gonna fall of me any second. And something back there is making me feel uncomfortable." he started. "I don't know if it's because I didn't tie it right or if it's just the dress…" He turned back to Sora who had put a finger to his chin, taking in the new information before he approached the blonde to look for himself. He started by checking the back of the dress, his trained eyes finding the issue quickly as he marked the culprit stitch with his finger.

"_Ngh_-!" Roxas suddenly jerked away when he felt Sora run his fingers suddenly along a stitch on his back. He bit his lip when Sora stopped, feeling the older boys eyes now on him.

"Uh.. you okay there rox?" Sora asked.

"I'm fine.." Roxas forced out, not turning to meet the older boys gaze. He froze when he didn't hear any sign of movement and released a shaky breath when he felt Sora start to trace another stitch, this on running along his side.

Sora glanced at the blonde as he continued his (rather thorough) inspections. He knew full well what he was doing was having a shameful effect on the younger one and even worse, he was getting a kick off of the little sounds Roxas was making. What the hell was wrong with him?

_You're a sick perv that's what's wrong with you._

His brow twitched and he frowned at his inner voice. Was he really a perv?

_No of course not. Its normal to all of a sudden be sexually attracted to your best friends little brother in a dress. Stop touching him you idiot._

Sora's jaw clenched at his own accusations. Heeding his inner voices command, he pulled his hand away from its ministrations on the youngers body and saw Roxas visibly relax. His frown depend as he thought about how uncomfortably awkward he must have made Roxas feel with his actions.

Roxas, on the other hand, was grateful the skirt flared out the way it did. He didn't know why his body chose now of all times to become so hypersensitive but he did know that there was an unwelcomed heat gathering around his groin. And to make matters worse Sora hasn't even started fixing the dress yet..

He was about to wonder what was taking the so called skilled brunette so long to start the repair work when he felt the cold needle graze his skin through the fabric, causing him to jump.

"Ah! H-hey watch it!" Sora who had leveled himself with the problem looked up at Roxas when he squirmed away from the needle.

"What? Oh. Sorry" He said halfheartedly. Roxas huffed as he continued looking straight ahead. Maybe if he didn't think about it..

Roxas jerked again, curving his body away from the offending metal. Sora groaned, irritated.

"Come on rox. Quit squirming so much." Sora snapped before returning to what he was doing. Roxas frowned at the brunettes tone as he mumbled an apology, causing Sora to sigh. "Sorry.. I didn't mean to snap at you like that. I'm almost done okay?" he said in a softer voice. Roxas just nodded. He stood there in silence as Sora continued fixing what he needed to fix, clenching his fist to resist the urge to squirm. After what seemed like forever Sora finally stood up and started looking around the dress again.

"Alright that should fix it. How does it feel now?" He asked as he tugged on one part of the dress experimentally. Roxas twisted himself a bit before stretching.

" Hm.. It feels a lot better." He said. He smiled slightly when he saw Sora breathe a sigh of relief before throwing his hands behind his head and smiling broadly.

"Well of course it does!" The brunette said rather pompously, brightening the mood of the room. "Now if nams likes that I'll just have to make… about 5 more." Roxas chuckled as Sora suddenly slouched. "The things I do for that girl.." he sighed before chuckling as well. "Ah well… So I guess you can take it off now rox. I'll go get a hanger and a bag so you can get it home." He offered. He didn't like to admit it, but he was eager to get the young boy out of his home.

"Alright." Roxas nodded before turning to go back to the bathroom. But on the first step he felt something tickle is thigh and he looked down at the lace of the socking. "Um.. Sora?"

Sora stopped and turned at the sound of the young blondes voice." Yeah- mh_._." He stiffened the site of Roxas lifting up one side of his skirt slightly while the other hand tugged lightly at the socking.

"This socking.. I think it's lose or something." The blonde said. Sora gulped a bit before putting on a smile.

" Ah.. alright I'll fix that real quick." He said. Roxas frowned, picking up the sudden change of tone.

" Sorry.. was it something I did? "

" What? Oh! No! No it's not your fault!" Sora exclaimed to dismiss the younger boy's guilt. "It's nothing I was just.. ah, you know.. I was hoping we were done with this. Namine's probably worried about you and all." He scratched his head at the excuse and glanced at Roxas for any signs of him not buying it. To his luck, Roxas seemed to accept the answer with another small smile.

" Oh. You don't have to worry.. I have my cell phone so if anything she'll call." He explained. Sora nodded in response, half listening half trying to find a way to keep his cool. '_Come on Sora. It's just a lace. You can fix that with your eyes closed.. Actually that's not a bad idea…'_ He thought. He nodded to himself, satisfied with his plan. Part of him felt silly for coming up with such an asinine plan, but if it kept him from any inappropriate thoughts then he would gladly put a bucket over his head if he had to.

He looked around before pointing at the couch in the living room. " Go sit there. It's better for you to sit while I do this rather than stand. Plus more room on the couch." He explained. Roxas nodded before heading over to the couch and sitting down obediently.

The quiet youth watched the brunette move around rather skittishly from the corner of his eye, wondering what was going through that head of his. '_Maybe he wants me to leave.._' he thought sadly. He didn't blame him... even he was starting to feel like he had over stayed his welcome and he knew Sora would never admit to it. He perked up when he saw said person coming towards him while rubbing his cheek. Unknowing to him, Sora had gone to the bathroom to try and slap some sense in his self. Literally.

" Alright.. Which leg did you say it was?" He said while standing in front of the blonde. Roxas raised the leg with the troubled socking up before he startled to fiddle with a part of his dress. Having Sora so close and standing over him was starting to get to the younger boy, especially sense if he looked straight ahead there was Sora's.. Roxas cleared his throat, interrupting his own thoughts as he felt heat start to spread south again. Damn his hormones..

Sora had crossed his arms as he prepared himself for what had to be done. He gulped before sitting on the floor in front of the blonde whose light dust of pink deepened at the position. "Hey, put your leg up a bit." He said, patting Roxas' knee. Roxas eyes widened.

"But you'll see my-"

" –Yeah but like I said before, where both boys so it doesn't matter okay?" Sora snapped again. Roxas brow furrowed slightly as he followed the older boys orders and hugged his knee. Sora mentally cursed at himself for taking his frustration out on the blonde but he couldn't help it. '_It's just underwear dummy, you have a whole pack in your room.'_ He told himself. He quickly broke off a piece of thread attached it to a needle and started his work on the appropriately named evil socking. He was trying hard to stop his eyes from wondering to Roxas' socking cladded legs, down his soft milky thigh and finally to the hem of his white-

" Ow!" Sora jerked when he heard the blonde cry out from above him as Roxas brought a hand down to his thigh. " You stuck me!" He complained.

" Oops! Ah, Sorry rox!"

" I think its bleeding.." Roxas groaned as he pulled the socking up revealing a small red pearl of blood. Sora just stared at the now even more exposed flesh. " Sora..? Hey it's gonna leak on the socking. Hellooo. Sor-_uh_!" Roxas suddenly gasped as he felt a hot tongue run along his inner thigh, causing his body to immediately respond.

Sora lapped at the pale flesh, grazing his teeth along its surface before suckling lightly. He had placed a firm hand on the other leg when Roxas had suddenly tried to snap his legs shut while the other held the thigh to his lips. He felt the boy shiver above him, fueling his actions even more. He didn't know what caused him to finally snap, but he soon found his mouth latched on to the blondes thigh, licking up the bead of red before moving on to another patch of perfect skin. He heard Roxas sputter out something as licked up to the junction where his thigh met his groin, nipping the hem of his briefs and letting the fabric snap back to its owner. He then felt hands slide unto his scalp and tug lightly, pulling him from his trance.

_Now you're gonna get it.._

He looked up slowly, expecting anything from a disgusted look on the youths face to a slap on his. What he WASN'T expecting was the deep red face of the blonde whose pure blue eyes already were coated in shameful desire. Roxas chest rose in uneven breaths as he tugged lightly on chocolate spikes. Sora mindlessly followed the pull, still stunned by the arousing sight before him. He soon found himself hovering over the blonde, placing his hands on the back of the couch.

"S-Sora..." Roxas whispered his name as he wrapped his legs around the older boy's waist. He had wanted to question Sora's actions or even stop them, but a foreign yet welcomed desire clouded his mind. His heart raced at the intensity of the brunettes gaze as his breath quickened. Throwing caution to the wind he pulled the brunette down into a shy kiss, unknowingly sealing their fate.

Sora eyes widened before he immediately got into the kiss, slipping a hand into blonde locks and forcing his tongue into the others mouth. He felt Roxas moan as a hungry tongue wrestled with an inexperienced one, sending both boys into a hot frenzy. With a slick sound they separated, each trying to catch their breath as they stared at each other. Suddenly, Roxas found himself being lifted from the couch as his lips were captured in another heated kiss. He clamped his legs around Sora's waist on instinct, causing pleasurable friction for both of them. He could have sworn he heard Sora growl, but he was too busy tongue wrestling with the boy while shamefully grinding his hips against the brunettes in a desperate attempt to please himself. Sora carried the eager blonde to the bedroom, pushing the door open with his back before kicking it closed. He dropped the young boy unto the bed and crawled over him, biting his lip at how the Roxas was looking at him. His eyes were half lidded and he stared up at Sora waiting to accept whatever the brunette had to offer. Sora licked his lips as he pressed his body against the blondes, grinding their hips together and prompting another moan from the one under him. It sent shivers down his spine and he knew that he wanted to hear even more from Roxas. He wanted to make him scream.

* * *

(( *waits calmly for the shots lD* ))


	4. APOLOGIES ALL AROUNDplease read

DEAR READERS AGAIN

please be advise that i did infact add another chapter to I am Untitled.

i just tested the notification email and realized that it is now a dead link because i added the chapter then deleted chapter three.

im sorry, that was very foolish of me orz

anyways chapter three is now up :D and i am currently going over my notes for chapt four.

Thank you for your patience ;u;


End file.
